


传说与真相之间

by renany



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renany/pseuds/renany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇完结。在另一个纪元，遥远的未来，一个达尔斯女精灵和她的女儿避雨时遇到了一个流浪法师，讲述了恐惧之狼失去他的心的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	传说与真相之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fables and Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196766) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 
  * A translation of [Fables and Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196766) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 



暴风雨远比艾隆温离开人类城市时所预料的更加猛烈。在踏出城门前，她就嗅到了下雨前潮湿的空气，但她依旧决定继续前进，如今她诅咒着自己先前的决定。隆隆的雷声在远方低沉地咆哮翻滚，粗大的雨点开始急速地敲打着大地。她真应该找个旅馆过夜——尽管那也不是太好的主意，她知道人类会用怀疑的目光审视着自己脸上的血纹——可她的女儿病了。她再受不住这场暴雨摧折了。

 

孩子正是她离家的原因，族人对小女孩的病无能为力，她只好去求助类医师。咳嗽剧烈得仿佛能震破她单薄的胸膛，让她抽噎不止，无法入睡，脸色因失眠而惨白。然而人类医师只看了孩子一眼，就拿出药剂并算起帐来。他的漫不经心让艾隆温愤怒不已，这让她难以信服，可她别无选择，只能祈祷药真能起作用。

 

 

她找到一间避雨的山洞，已有人先来一步。尽管他用风帽遮着头，她还是能从身形认出他是自己的同族。男精灵穿着深色长袍，静静地坐在火堆旁凝神深思。突然造访的客人显然出乎的他意料，他从冥思中抬起头来，他略微打量了一下这对母女，随即拉下了遮脸的围巾。

“Andaranatish’an”（这里很安全，过来吧）

艾隆温眯起了眼睛，“讲精灵语的尖耳朵？”

他的表情微微动了动，难辨喜怒。“你并不是第一个这样问的人，也不会是最后一个。”他催促她快坐下。

艾隆温走到篝火旁，在陌生人对面坐下。女儿又开始咳嗽了，止不住的痛苦抽噎起来。艾隆温拍着她的背，祈望自己能做些什么。“孩子病了？”她看着男人，点了点头。“我是治疗师，可以帮忙。”

 

“你是法师？”他平静地点点头。

“你来自法师研究学会吗？” *

“不，我从其他途径学习。”他向小女孩伸出手，她看着母亲请求同意。艾隆温点点头，小女孩跑到陌生人面前。他的手在她的背上轻抚数下，片刻之间，艾隆温就看到法术起了作用，孩子的呼吸变得沉稳而清晰了。小女孩笑望着低头凝视她的男人。

 

“你好些了吗？”

她快乐地用力点头“好多了！”

 

“塞莱斯（守护健康的女神）祝福你。”艾隆温向他致谢，原本的怀疑变成了温暖的微笑。

“Ma serannas.”（不必客气。）[1]

“只是举手之劳。”他报以简短的回答。[2]

他不再开口，望着女孩子溜回母亲身边。艾隆温吻着女儿的额头，揉着她乱蓬蓬的深红色卷发，“Isii，躺下来，你得休息。”

女孩儿把头枕在她膝上睡下了。艾隆温留意到流浪法师脸上的错愕。他的神情复杂难明，但显然极受震动。“你的孩子名叫Isii?”

艾隆温点点头

“这个名字很不同寻常，”他的声音异常轻柔，“我鲜少遇见它。我能知晓为何她以此为名吗？  
“这是个著名达尔斯女精灵。拉维兰部族的Isii，Dirth’asha。”[3]

孩子听到这个名字立刻来了精神，拽着母亲的袖子，”我要听Dirth’asha的故事，妈咪。“

”下次吧，孩子。“她低声说道，”我很确定法师叔叔不想再被打扰了。“

 

“我并不介意。”他回答道，脸上依然留着先前的错愕。艾隆温无须张望洞外的雨势，也知道暴雨会让他们一整晚都呆在这儿了。讲故事打发时间并不是个坏主意。她望着女儿的脸，轻抚着她的头发开口。“很久很久以前，在被人类称之为龙之纪元的时代，有个名叫Isii的精灵，她是个很厉害的法师，是拉维兰部族首领的学徒[4]。她又强大又虔诚，于是有一天，米索女神决定赐给她一份神秘的魔力。她手上获得了一个标记，可以用来操纵万物的构造。[4]这样的魔法如果落入坏人手中十分危险，但米索明白Isii的心纯洁无暇。保护一切的母神相信她会平安保护这份力量。

 

然后恐惧之狼嫉妒啦。他听说了米索的礼物, 想要据为己有。他暗暗地跟踪法师，想要偷走印记。有一天晚上他在丛林里捉住了她。他们打了起来。这场战斗很激烈。她的虔诚让他恼怒不已，于是他用牙齿将她脸上的血纹扯了下来，夺取了她信仰的象征。她却并未因为退缩，反而越发猛烈地魔法回击他。它气急败坏地用那可怕的血盆大口咬住她，想将米索的印记从她手上扯下来。然而印记纹丝不动，Isii也毫无惧色。恐惧之狼意识到两人势均力敌，最终偃旗息鼓，决定另寻良策。

 

她望了一眼流浪法师。他撇着下巴，眯起了眼睛，然而并没有敌意。有些不快？实在很难分辨。

“恐惧之狼知道自己无法用力量打败她。她是如此强大的法师，手握有米索的神力，和他这样的神祗完全是势均力敌。于是他计划着阴谋诡计。他伪装成一个英俊的精灵再次来到Isii面前，在她耳边低语，诉说着愉悦的承诺。法师依然不为所动，她明白如何抵御诱惑。大灰狼意识到她不好骗——不过也只需要他多费些功夫。于是他发誓作为她的同盟，而她接受了。恐惧之狼笑了，很为自己的聪明才智得意，他明白只要时间足够，他就能够说服她把这神力交给他。只要取得她的信任，他就能拿到他想要的一切。

 

他为她而战，在精灵邪神Geldauran[5]从深渊囚笼中逃出，撕裂天空妄图毁灭被困在天堂中的精灵神时，他也陪在她身边。尽管这个大叛徒毫不在乎精灵神们的命运，也不在乎这个世界会变成怎样，但他明白为她而战会赢得自己在她眼中的地位。他们并肩共同奋战，他看着她统领各族大军，用米索的印记打败了古神。

 

“恐惧之狼与她相处越多，就了解她越多。她那么美丽，强大而无畏。她的聪明才智和他不相匹敌。这两人的友谊越来越深，最终转变成了另一种情愫。他欺骗自己这毫无意义，说服自己这不过是骗局中的一环。然而狡猾的狼明白自己的心已被她夺取，谎言之神自己也无法将它取回。”

“他追随着她，伺机而动。他在她的梦境中游荡，向她诉说久已失传的魔法和知识，只有神明才会耳语的一切的一切。他同她在一起时间越久，就越发爱她，他想要她，不止是肉体，更想要她的心。一天夜里，她吻了他，唤他心爱的（Vhenan）。恐惧之狼明白自己被捕获了。他被她栓住了，再也无力逃开。”

 

“这让恐惧之狼挣扎不已。他不知如何是好。他不想伤害她，他也不再想夺取她的印记。他爱Isii， Isii也爱他。他希望自己能就此满足。然而她是凡人而他是神明。她会老去死亡而他会长存世间。时光中他终将失去她，这个念头令他悲泣不已。”

 

“她看见他哭泣，吻着他的眼泪，伴随着每一个亲吻他向她诉说了真相——他欺骗了她，他本来目的是她手上的印记，他是恐惧之狼，而他爱她胜过这世上所有的一切。Isii比恐惧之狼以为的更聪明。她从开始就明白一切，在他来到她面前之时就认出了他，尽管如此她依旧爱他。

她忐忑不安地祈求米索指引她。她将自己的心给了敌对的神，可她知道他并不像他人所说的那样坏。米索告诉她，如果他能补偿从前背叛的过错，打开星空[5]，让魔法重回到赛达斯大地上，她将祝福他俩的结合。

他向Isii承诺会完成米索的要求，信誓旦旦自己一旦完成任务就会立刻回到她身边。然而他的路程如此漫长，如此艰辛而孤独。他再也没能见到她。从那一日起，恐惧之狼离群索居，再也没有了心。他的心留给了Isii。”

 

陌生人对故事的反应让人迷惑。他听的很专注，漠然的蓝色眼眸低垂。偶尔他扬起嘴角露出浅笑。更多时候他只是摇着头，尽管一言不发，却明显不以为然。然而艾隆温讲到这里时，他的表情变得凝重了。

他望着艾隆温，“Isii怎么样了?”他问道，声音轻柔无比，”传说在她身上发生了什么？“

”Isii等了她的苍狼许多年，这期间她做了许多伟大的事。她致力于重建精灵的故乡，修造属于我们自己的村庄，以使达尔斯精灵不再流浪。她呼唤精灵和人类和平团结，在赛达斯大陆上彼此尊重共生。她将恐惧之狼耳语给她的那些秘密，那些关于神明和魔法的真相告知众人。许多人并不相信她，但她坚持不懈。精灵们开始唤她Dirth’asha——拥有遗忘智慧的女性。

 

“直到有一天，她再也不愿继续等待。她已为她的人民做了她所能作的一切，她想念她的苍狼。她前往极西之地的泰拉善[6]森林中心搜索，又北上深入旧都遗迹[7]的古森林探寻，试图捕捉他的踪迹。之后她继续去往更远，穿过安德菲尔斯的漫天黄沙和辽阔荒原。历经经年累月的跋涉，终有一日，她的身体再也不能支持时，米索女神带走了她的灵魂，将她化为满天繁星，使她得以俯瞰大地，继续寻觅她心爱的人。据说当恐惧之狼长啸之时，星星也为之颤抖，那是Isii在呼唤他去找她。”

 

陌生人垂下了目光。他的静默仿佛千钧重担压在肩头，眼中怅然若失，思绪飘在了远方。”你还好吗？“艾隆温问道。

他望向她，勉强地笑了笑，点了点头，”这真是个不同寻常的故事。“

”只是个传说罢啦。“

”但其中也有真相。这部分我很确定。“他望着山洞口。雨势变小了一些，但依旧下的急促。他慢慢起身，”我想我现在最好离开了。“

 

”但这暴雨太——“

”我不会被这点小雨伤到的。“他平静的回应，系紧长袍上的束扣。”不过我建议你和你的女儿留下来。我们可不想小Isii着凉后咳嗽又复发。“他用先前那种难辨的神情望着小女孩，在她身边屈膝跪下，”你有个好名字，孩子。“他轻声说道，用手指轻触她的脸颊，”它的意义远胜你所想。“

 

艾隆温低头好奇的看着他。男人再不发一语，起身转头离去，他裹紧披风，走入了夜色之中。

魔法生出的火焰持续燃烧着，无须她照看也持续散发着热量。山洞外雨势渐弱，但艾隆温明白，最好还是呆在这里，以免在夜晚的森林中迷路。她挨着Isii蜷起身子，双臂搂紧了女儿护着她。在法师赠予的火光之中，她沉入了梦乡。

 

那天夜里，她被狼的啸声惊醒，那声声悲鸣哀痛刻骨，让整片大地都在颤抖中惊醒。雨又再度落了下来，仿佛是星星悲泣着回应。

**Author's Note:**

> 附注:
> 
> 作者设定中最终法师学院取代了法环。
> 
> 标题我很想意译叫滚滚红尘的，不过后来还是觉得不要把这么狗血小言脑的趣味放到这里（。
> 
> 另外我突然意识到，Solas/Lavellan这个CP常见的象征图像可以概括为……苍狼白鹿（小言脑快收一收啊喂
> 
> 人名地名专有名词全部音译或者意译了，没翻译的是因为……实在不知道该怎么读囧rz
> 
> [1]作者原文为My thanks。
> 
> [2]这段我看了N遍总觉得话里有话，从上下文来看似乎有道歉的意思（鉴于某狼一向的讲话习惯）原文是“Maserannas.”（My thanks）“It was the least I could do.” 但是鉴于作者细节也刻意写的很模糊我就不发散了。
> 
> [3]作者的自造词，智慧Dirth+女性Asha……起名废想不出咋翻，智慧女神好像也不太合适
> 
> [4] Mage Lavellan的背景啦，Keeper's First
> 
> [5]传说中被恐惧之狼封印的精灵邪神之一，和米索埃迦南相对立，这里显然是时代久远真相失传，被变成精灵的考爷哭晕在厕所
> 
> [6] Tirashan，在地图西边
> 
> [7] Arlathan，阿拉赞


End file.
